


Universes

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Fantastic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm sorry for this, M/M, There are so many characters, this is just one big jumble of people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry runs into an alternate universe. One where there is a different group of superheroes, and the city he knows and loves, doesn't exist. How is he going to get back, and how is he going to deal with the other heroes he meets while he's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Barry woke up having absolutely no idea where he was. Nothing around him was familiar. He was in some weird medical ward, but it definitely wasn’t a hospital. He sat up, yanking the cords out of his arm, and flinched when alarms began to ring. He tried to sprint out of the room, but he couldn’t find an exit. He began to vibrate, trying to concentrate enough to phase through the walls, when he heard a voice talking.

 

“What good’s that gonna do you?” Barry turned around to see a very large group of people looking at him. And also, what appeared to be some aliens, a tree, and a raccoon.

 

“Who are you, and where am I?” Barry said, wishing he was in his suit. “And where’s my suit?”

 

“What do you mean who am I? I’m Tony Stark. Literally, everyone knows who I am,” the man said, looking actually offended.

 

Barry scoffed. “Sure they do.” Some of the other members of the group began to snicker, and Barry was reminded once again that he had no idea who these people were.

 

“I’ve got to go,” he said, and began to speed out the now open door. Before he could get far enough, a boy with bleached blond hair sped in front of him at superspeed. Barry froze.

 

“You’re a speedster too?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” the boy replied in a thick, Barry was gonna guess Russian, accent.

 

“Although I’ve never seen Pietro here vibrate the way you did,” a muscular blond man said. Barry felt slightly excited, slightly nervous, and slightly like he wanted to get the hell out of here.

 

“Who the hell are you people?” he asked again.

 

“We’re the Avengers,” Stark said, as if Barry should recognise him.

 

“And the Guardians of the Galaxy,” another man spoke up, gesturing towards himself, the aliens, the raccoon, and the tree.

 

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll get to you later,” Stark replied, annoyed.

 

“I’m Deadpool,” a man in a red suit spoke up. “And these are Spidey, and Daredevil,” he gestured to the two men beside him, also in red.

 

“None of this means anything to me,” Barry said, head spinning from all the strange people in the room. “Just tell me where I am so I can get home.”

 

“New York,” the buff blond man spoke up. “We saw you speed by before you passed out. We thought, since you have powers, we better look after you. I’m assuming Hydra experimented on you too?”

 

“Hydra? No I was hit by the blast from the particle accelerator,” Barry replied. Everyone in the room frowned, and Barry sighed. “Whatever, I’ve got to get back to Central City.”

 

“Where’s that?” someone asked, Barry honestly wasn’t sure who. There were a lot of people to keep track of, and he didn’t really care.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Barry said snappily, before speeding out of the building. He knew his way to Central City from New York, so he could run there in a couple of minutes. But when he arrived at the spot where his city should be, he didn’t recognise anything. How could he have gotten so lost he wasn’t even in the right city? He ran around a bit more, but he couldn’t find Central City, or Starling City, anywhere. The more he ran, the less familiar everything looked. Barry slowly began to realise what had happened. He had run into an alternate universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Len was terrified. Barry had been missing for days, and he wasn’t answering his phone. Barry could be disorganised, but he always answered his phone. “Will you stop moping?” Lisa said, sitting down in the seat next to him.

 

“I’m not moping,” he protested. “I’m just worried.”

 

“Worried about Barry? He’s fine,” his sister reassured him. “You know Flash, he’s always fine.”

 

“He hasn’t answered me in five days,” Len said. “That’s too much, even for him.”

 

“If you’re that worried, just go to Star Labs and talk to Cisco and Caitlyn. Even if he hasn’t been in contact, they’ll be able to trace him.” Len hummed thoughtfully. Before grabbing his coat and heading out of his hideout, Lisa close on his heels.

 

-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-

 

Barry was panicking. He had no idea what to do from here. He didn’t know where he was, and he didn’t know how to get back. He sat down on a curb, ignoring the people that walked past, many of them staring at him. He placed his head in his hands, and thought.

 

He couldn’t be sure he could rip through time and space again, and even if he could, there was no way for him to be sure that he ended up back in his own world. So, he needed another solution. He didn’t know who he could trust in this world, and he didn’t know who could help him. At least he knew there were metas in this world too, and a speedster at that. Rich ones, who had tried to help him before. It seemed like his best option would be to return to them and ask for help.

 

Decision made, he stood back up, and sped back to New York. He didn’t bother hiding it, there was no one in this world who could recognise him, and at this point, he honestly didn’t care if the people of this world knew about powered people.

 

Barry arrived in New York, and instantly realised his mistake. He had no idea where to go from here. All he knew was the city and a name. Although Tony had said that everyone knew who he was. Barry approached a middle-aged woman on the street. “Do you know where I could find Tony Stark?”  he asked. The woman scoffed.

 

“You’re kidding, right?” She looked pointedly over his shoulder, and Barry turned to look. He could see a large tower with a big A on the side, which he knew was definitely not in his world.

 

“The big tower thing?” he asked.

 

“Have you been living under a rock? No, I’m pretty sure even rocks know about the Avengers,” the woman laughed at herself and walked away with a roll of her eyes and a ‘subtle’ hair flip. Barry ignored her and turned back to the tower.

 

“The Avengers, huh?” he said to himself, before speeding into the tower. He ran through the building until he found the very large group of people from earlier. He stopped in front of them, the chatter in the room stopping.

 

“Hello,” Stark said slowly.

 

“I need help. I need my suit, and someone who’s good with science. And possibly someone who’s good with space, time, alternate dimensions, and superpowers.”

 

There was a moment of silence. “Well,” the muscular blond man said, “we have all of those.”

 

Barry was really going to have to learn some names here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we get some Len here. Next chapter we'll be meeting some of the Marvel characters, so that I can start using their names.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony, as Stark had asked to be called, was really irritating. Barry was grateful for his help, but he couldn’t stand the older man. He was cocky, and obnoxious, and he never shut up. He reminded Barry of Hartley a little bit, which may have had something to do with Barry’s annoyance. Thinking of Hartley led to thinking of the Rogues, and Cisco, and especially Len. But then again, most things reminded him of Len.

Barry had been spending his time getting to know the heroes of the new universe. The Avengers were all nice enough, although Barry was a little bit in shock at the thought that they had an actual god on their team.

That was nothing compared to the Guardians of the Galaxy though. Barry was talking to actual aliens. He was kind of really freaking out. Gamora and Drax were intimidating, but the other three were a lot easier to talk to than Barry had expected. Even Groot.

The others just seemed to work by themselves, although Deadpool and Spiderman sometimes teamed up. Daredevil didn’t really seem to want to be there, so he spent most of his time clinging to Natasha’s side, and Antman seemed to be a bit in awe.

Barry was most intrigued by Pietro and Wanda, the mutant twins. They seemed to be this Earth’s version of meta-humans, although they said that their powers had come from being experimented on. The thought that someone had been able to create and implant Barry’s own super speed fascinated him, and he desperately wished he was back at Star Labs so that they could do some tests.

Of course, Barry had made the mistake of mentioning that, causing a large group of scientists to jump at the chance. Which is how Barry and Quicksilver found themselves racing each other around a small room as Peter, Tony, Bruce, and a bunch of Stark Industry scientists watched them.

The two speedsters ran from wall to wall, building up their speed as they did. Barry could immediately tell that he was faster than Pietro. He then realised he had a choice. He could either hold back, so that he didn’t make Pietro look bad, he seemed a bit defensive, or he could show off his skills. He hated to admit it, but the choice wasn’t hard.

Barry began to vibrate his body, and, as he took one more lap, he phased through the wall and into the lab where the scientists were standing. There was a moment of silence before chaos broke out. Tony was clapping him on the back and talking to him, but Barry couldn’t really focus on what he was saying. He looked over his shoulder and saw Pietro pouting as he entered the room. He was about to say something, but stopped when he saw Clint approach the speedster, and a smile appeared on the European’s face.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve watched as the speedster in red talked to Pietro, a smile on his face. He didn’t know the man at all, but the smile seemed like it belonged. He hoped to see more of it. He knew they’d be working together for quite some time. None of them knew what to do to help the boy, who said his name was Barry.

He turned around and jumped when he saw Bucky standing right behind him. Ever since he came back Bucky had taken great joy in being able to sneak up on Steve, and he took advantage of his skills often. “Hey,” Bucky said, chuckling.

“Hey,” Steve responded, smiling softly when he felt his boyfriend’s arms wrap around his waist. “What do you think of Barry?” he asked, still watching the two speedsters who seemed to be comparing speeds and telling stories of their greatest achievements.

“He seems nice,” Bucky said, and Steve rolled his eyes.

“You know that’s not what I mean,” he said fondly.

“He seems trustworthy,” Bucky said instead. “I think he just wants to get home. He doesn’t belong here. I can understand that.” Steve nodded, considering what Bucky just said.

He was right, of course. Barry just seemed desperate to get home. As far as Steve could tell he had no ulterior motives. Plus, Natasha hadn’t brought anything up so he couldn’t be too bad.

Just then he saw Barry freeze up and stop talking. He watched curiously as a wide grin broke out on his face. “Cisco?” he said to himself, and Steve frowned. Suddenly, Barry began to laugh, tears leaking from his eyes. “You fixed it!” he laughed. “You fixed the comms.”

Steve knew what had happened now. Barry was talking to one of his crew, back in his own dimension. “Now they just need to get Barry back,” Bucky murmured into Steve’s shoulder, and Steve groaned at the thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short but I have some serious writer's block! I promise the next one will be longer.


	5. Chapter 5

“Barry?” Cisco asked, concerned. Behind him Caitlyn, Joe, Eddie, Iris, and all of the Rogues were waiting expectantly. “Where have you been? And why weren’t your coms working?”

 

“Is he alright?” Len asked, pushing up next to Cisco. Cisco waved him silent.

 

 _“I’m a little bit lost,”_ Barry said, voice crackling through the coms. _“As in very lost. As in, alternate dimension lost.”_

“Did you just say alternate dimension?” Cisco yelped, quickly shushing everyone behind him when they all started talking at once. “What happened?”

 

 _“I ran too fast, tore a hole in space and time, and ended up in another dimension.”_ Barry said, and Cisco could hear voices from his side too, but couldn’t make them out well enough to recognise them.

 

“That’s so cool, man!” Cisco yelled. “Is there a second you? Is there a second me? Please tell me there’s a second me!”

 

_“Nope, sorry. None of us, no Central City either. There are other heroes though; I’m with them right now. And there’s another speedster too.”_

“That’s so cool, you have got to-” Cisco was cut off by Len pushing him out of the way, taking over the coms.

 

“Barry?” he said, voice tinged with desperation that he tried to hide. “Are you okay?”

 

 _“Len?”_ Barry asked, voice filled with tears. _“I’m sorry, it’s just all been really overwhelming. It’s really good to hear your voice. Like,_ really _good.”_

Len laughed, before cutting himself off. “You’re coming back, right?” he asked.

 

_“I’m sorry, Len. I don’t know how.”_

“What do you mean you don’t know how? Just do what you did the first time.” Len was yelling now, and he felt a hand on his arm. He turned and saw Caitlyn standing behind him, eyes wet.

 

“It’s not that easy, Len,” she said. “We have no idea where he is or how he got there. If Barry just starts running, we’ll have no way of knowing where he’ll go.”

 

“So what are you saying?” Len asked quietly.

 

 _“Len,”_ Barry said. _“I can’t come home yet. I have to stay here.”_


	6. Chapter 6

Peter can’t stand seeing Barry sad. They’d only been able to hear one side of the conversation, but they all knew what was being said. Peter couldn’t even imagine how Barry must be feeling. He didn’t know what he would do if he was ever separated from Wade like that.

Peter approached the speedster, who was sitting alone with his head in his hands, carefully, not knowing if he wanted to be disturbed. “Hi,” he said once he was standing above him. “I’m Peter.”

Barry looked up, forcing a sad smile onto his face. “Barry,” he said in reply.

“Yeah, I know.” Peter sat down beside the other man. “I also know how you must be feeling right now. Well, I don’t know, but I can sort of imagine.” Barry looked at him, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

“I’m sorry, but I really don’t think you can,” he said, words laced with something sharp.

“You see that man over there? The only one in the room wearing his mask? That’s my boyfriend, Wade. Wade is immortal, and he likes to use that to his advantage. You have no idea how many times I’ve watched him die, or be mutilated. I’ve seen him lose his limbs or his head. I’ve seen him blow up, I’ve seen him bleed out, I’ve seen him with all of his bones broken. But you’re right. He always comes back to me. I don’t have any idea what you’re feeling right now, but I do know something about difficult relationships.” 

“That sounds like absolute hell,” Barry said softly. “Why does he do it?”

“Wade’s been through a lot. I’ve gotten used to it. He really does love me. Like I’m sure, Len was it, must love you.”

“He does. He doesn’t always show it, but I know he does. No one back home ever really approved of our relationship. Len was originally one of my enemies. He stole the only weapon that could harm me, but we learnt to get along. We got through it, and now he’s back at home with all of his friends and my friends. All together, finally.”

 

“We’ll get you back there. I’ll get you back there. You just have to wait a little. At least you have contact now,” Peter said, desperate to wipe the sad look off of the other boy’s face.

 

“How are you going to help me? What can you do?” Barry said with a scoff.

 

“Excuse you, I am a genius. I created webs strong enough to swing me across the city. I am one of the smartest people in this room, second only to Tony freaking Stark, and if you knew who he was you’d know what a big deal that was.” Barry laughed at how indignant he sounded.

 

“Well I guess if anyone can help me it’ll be you. Mind you, I’m pretty smart to. I’m not just my speed you know. I’m a CSI. I may not be a genius, but I’m not too shabby. And neither are my team. We have some fantastic scientists at work. They’ll help all they can.”

 

“Of course they will. We’ll have to set up a better comms system though, so we can work together as a group rather than one on one. Maybe you and I can work on that at some point. Science pals, right?” Peter offered up his hand for a fist bump.

 

“Right,” Barry laughed, bumping their fists. The two laughed together, before they slowly quietened down.

 

“Do you mind if we continue this later?” Peter asked. “I’d like to go speak to Wade for a moment.”

 

“Go for it. I’ll be fine,” Barry said, gesturing for the other boy to leave. Peter smiled at him before getting up and approaching his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you'd like me to start adding the focus characters into the chapter summaries. Also, thanks again for all of your support. It's amazing, really.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter approached his boyfriend and swung his arms around the older man’s neck, clinging to him tightly. “I missed you,” he said.

“I missed you too,” Wade said, turning around in his boyfriend’s arms, turning his back to Quill who he had been talking to.

“You two are sickening. You have literally been in the same room all day. You had conversations with two different people for a couple of minutes, you can not possibly miss each other.”

“Did you hear that, Petey? I’m pretty sure Alien-boy is undermining our relationship,” Wade said, without turning around.

“I’m not sure undermining is the word you were looking for, but I totally agree.” Peter and Wade often did this around others. They were naturally close and they had found early on that the others got uncomfortable around them. Peter had been insulted, because Steve and Bucky were constantly on top of each other and no one cared, but Wade had insisted that they were just jealous because they couldn’t have Peter. Since then, Wade had been determined to shove their relationship in everyone’s face and Peter was more than happy to play along.

“Ugh,” Quill said from behind them, turning around and storming off towards someone else. He found himself sitting next to Matt Murdock instead and the blind man seemed to flinch away from him. “What?” he asked indignantly.

“Sorry, you just smell weird.” Quill glared at him and Matt laughed it off. “Not bad. I’m just not used to the smell of space. It will take a while. Did you want something?”

“To get away from the psycho and his boy over there,” Quill said, gesturing with his head to the couple, despite knowing that the other man couldn’t see him.

“They’re not that bad. They’re kind of sweet, actually,” Matt said with a grin. Quill growled, but there was a laugh behind it.

“You’re as bad as them,” he said, but he didn’t move away this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Clint watched as his boyfriend bounced around the room happily. Barry had agreed to train with him and teach him how to do some of the tricks that he could do. The two had been talking, in super speed, and Pietro had then rushed over babbling excitedly about phasing and time travel.

 

He saw Barry laughing a little as he walked up to Pietro. Pietro was still zooming around the room as a blur but Barry managed to grab him with no effort. Clint wished he had super speed. It would be a lot easier to handle Pietro if he could see him all the time.

 

“You want to start training?” Barry asked and Pietro nodded excitedly.

 

“Yes. Where are we going?” Barry frowned and seemed to think about it.

 

“Do you have a treadmill?” Barry asked the room.

 

“Yeah, but it won’t be able to go as fast as you,” Tony asked although he looked like he was already trying to solve it.

 

“Don’t worry I can fix that,” Barry said and Tony led the two speedsters out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late and so short. I've been having a bit of a tough time. Lots of work, not much time, very tired. I should be getting back on track though.


	9. Chapter 9

Barry and Pietro had managed to get the treadmills up and they were now just two blurs on the machines, running as fast as they could. The others were mostly watching them curiously, although many were still talking in the other room.

 

The two speedsters eventually began to slow until they were at last visible again. “Thank you,” Pietro gasped tiredly although Barry looked fine.

 

“What are you eating?” Barry asked. Pietro frowned.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“I’m trying to figure out why you’re so tired. Are you compensating for your metabolism? When I don’t eat enough I pass out,” Barry explained.

 

“How much is enough?” Pietro asked.

 

“I don’t know exactly. I usually just eat five times as much as I used to. I can call Caitlyn and Cisco to talk to you about it though. They helped me train until I’m as fast as I am now. They’ll probably be able to help you more than I can.” Pietro nodded in agreement and the two went off to talk to the scientists via Barry’s coms.

 

“Is no one going to mention the masses of scientists that could be helping them right now?” Tony asked no one in particular.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Team Flash and the Rogues were all sitting in Star Labs, all furiously brainstorming ways to get Barry back when they heard the coms activate. Cisco moved to answer but Len got there first.

 

“Barry?” he asked, sounding a little bit desperate.

 

“Hey, Len!” Barry says and everyone in the room releases a breath. Having Barry in an alternate universe with no real way for them to know what was going on was stressing them all out.

 

“Have you made any progress?” Len asked in a growl and he slumped when he heard Barry’s sigh.

 

“Not yet.” That was Tony’s voice. “Fortunately, all of this world’s smartest people are in one room. Unfortunately, none of have any experience with alternate universes. Or Barry’s speed for that matter. As much as it pains me to admit it, it looks like we’ll need your help. The one thing we have done is we’ve figured out how to get visual communication with you. You just need to follow my instructions.”

 

“Yeah,yeah. Of course!” Caitlyn said in a rush. “Just tell us what to do.”

 

“Uh, guys. Before you get to distracted Ihave a favour to ask you. Pietro, the other speedster, hasn’t really had any training and we need your help. You think you could test him like you tested me?” Barry broke in.

 

“Um, sure,” Caitlyn said, sounding a little bit overworked. Just then the meta alert went off and Cisco and Caitlyn looked at each other franticly.

 

“Don’t worry,” Len said, picking up his cold gun. “I’m on it.”


	11. Chapter 11

Len was dressed in his parka, goggles down and gun ready, driving towards the scene of the crime on his bike. There was a com attached to his goggles allowing him to communicate with the others back at the labs. Unfortunately, the coms had just been left on to make fast contact easier, which meant he could hear everything that Cisco and Caitlyn were saying to the people from the other universe, and it didn’t sound like they were making much progress.

 

“So if you just press the button on the left, it should work,” Tony was saying, voice muffled and distant sounding through the two coms. There was a pause, before Cisco replied.

 

“Nope. Nothing. Nada. Are you sure you’re a genius? Because _this is not working_ , dude.” By the end, Cisco was basically yelling, and Len was almost proud. He heard Hartley trying to calm his boyfriend down, but the other scientist wasn’t having any of it.

 

Len tuned them out again as he arrived at the point that Caitlyn and Cisco had directed him to. He saw nothing there, and no signs of anything having happened before.

 

“I hate to interrupt,” he broke in to the chaos which was sounding in his ear. “But there’s no one here.”

 

“Are you sure?” Caitlyn asked. “The alert said there was a meta.”

 

“Well then,” Len said sarcastically. “Lead the way.”

 

“The alert’s never wrong,” Cisco protested.

 

“Well, unless they’re invisible, they’re not here. At least not anymore.” Len was about to investigate further, but a woman’s face suddenly appeared in front of him. Before he could talk, she hit him in the head, knocking him out.


	12. Chapter 12

Len woke up slowly, groaning at the pain in his head. The first thing he noticed was that his hands were bound, although they were bound in front of him so it wouldn’t take him long to untie himself. The second thing he noticed was that his parka, gun, and coms had all been removed and he couldn’t see where they were. He also didn’t recognise the room in which he was being held, but it seemed to be an apartment somewhere.

 

He stood up, having to steady himself against a wall when the blood rushed to his head.

 

“You’re awake,” a female voice said, and Len scanned the room for where it was coming from. He saw no one at first, but as he watched a blonde woman shimmered into the room. She looked calm, but Len could see an anger in her eyes that he knew all too well.

 

“Who are you?” he asked, standing up straighter in an attempt to regain his composure.

 

“None of your business,” she said, walking closer to him.

 

“Oh, I don’t know. I think it might be a little bit my business. I like to keep track of the new metas in town,” Len said, not allowing himself to show any emotion.

 

“Don’t play games with me,” the woman hissed. “Just tell me where I am and how I got here.”

 

“You’re in Central City. How you got here? Well that one’s all on you, babe.”

 

“Don’t call me babe,” she snapped. “And where the hell is Central City? I’ve never heard of it.” Len had a sudden realisation. Maybe this woman wasn’t from around here after all.

 

“Do you know someone named Tony Stark?” he asked and the woman’s eyes brightened.

 

“Yes! Yes I do. Do you know him?”

 

“Not very well,” Len drawled. “But you might want to come with me to the labs. Everything will be explained there. Let’s just say, you’re a long way from home.”

 

“What’s your name?” the woman asked. Len hesitated for a moment, before answering.

 

“Captain Cold.” The woman asked.

 

“And I though my name was bad.” She smiled, offering her hand to him. “They call me Invisible Woman. But you can call me Sue.” Len smirked.

 

“Len,” he said, shaking her hand firmly.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Len and Sue returned to Star Labs to find chaos. There was a lot of yelling and excited talking and what heard like crying. Len was about to make some snarky comment, but he froze when he saw Barry’s face projected on one of the screens.

 

“Barry!” he yelled, forgetting all else.

 

“Len?” Barry’s face scanned the room and he smiled when he caught sight of his boyfriend running towards him. Suddenly his face fell into worry. “Are you okay? Cisco said he lost communication with you. Is that blood on your head?” Len laughed lightly in response.

 

“Oh yeah. Everybody, this is Sue. Sue this is everybody. She came here from that world,” he said pointing towards the screen showing Barry.

 

“What do you mean?” Cisco asked, turning to look at Sue who looked equally confused.

 

“Yeah, what do you mean ‘that world’?” she asked.

 

“Barry, my boyfriend, accidentally travelled into another dimension where he met a man named Tony Stark, presumably the same one you know. Which means, somehow you two switched places,” Len explained. Sue seemed to get a bit faint, reaching out to lean against a wall. Cisco and Barry began to babble excitedly, Hartley joining them and spouting out theories about how the swap happened.

 

“I’m not here alone,” Sue spoke up after a while, and everyone turned to look at her. “My family are all here too. Back on,” she paused and took a deep breath, “on _our_ Earth, my husband, his best friend, my brother, and I worked together as a superhero team, The Fantastic Four. They all came with me. I left them back at the apartment I took Len too. I didn’t know if I could trust him and I wanted to keep them safe.”

 

Everyone remained silent for a while, thinking about what that meant. Finally, Cisco spoke up.

 

“Who the hell is in charge of naming people on your planet because I need to have a word with them.”


	14. Chapter 14

The team had debated who would accompany Sue back to her family, with Len refusing to leave Barry’s side again. Eventually they decided that Cisco should go and see if they had any useful information. Hartley, deciding he hadn’t been spending enough time with his boyfriend, volunteered to go with him.

 

Sue led them back to the same apartment she had kept Len in. She knocked on the door first despite the fact that it wasn’t locked. “I’m back,” she called. “And I brought some friends.” She pushed the door open and Cisco shrieked in fear when he caught sight of a burning man, a man made out of rock, and a man who seemed to be stretching his arm in some weird way, all of whom were glaring at the strangers defensively.

 

“It’s okay,” Sue reassured them. “I trust them. And they have some useful information for us.” The flames died down and the stretchy man relaxed. The stone man continued to glare though.

 

“Woah. That’s weird,” Cisco said. “Are you like that Earth’s Firestorm?” he asked the man who had previously been on fire. “Why don’t you need a partner?” He stepped forward, but was stopped by Hartley who held him back warningly.

 

“Who are these people, Sue?” the rock man growled.

 

“This Is Cisco and Hartley. They’re scientists from the lab I went to visit with Len. They can explain what happened to us. Cisco, Hartley, this is my brother Johnny, my husband Reed, and our friend Ben. They came here with me.”

 

“What we have to say might be a bit hard to understand, so maybe you guys should come back to the labs with us so we can prove it to you,” Cisco said, Sue nodding along.

 

“Trust me, I’ll understand it whatever it is,” Reed said, sneering at Cisco.

 

“Wow, dude. Rude much?” Cisco replied. “Just, come back to the labs will you. It will all make sense.”

 

“I still don’t fully understand it, so _you_ trust _me_ , you won’t either,” Hartley spoke up before grabbing Cisco and leaving.

 

“Hey! We need them to come with us!” Cisco called.

 

“They will,” Hartley said smugly.


	15. Chapter 15

Barry was exhausted and just really wanted to get back home. Unfortunately, he had to talk to Tony and the others again. He found most people sitting in the main living room, talking to each other happily, and he felt a pang in his chest. Everyone was nice enough, but he really just wanted to get back to his own friends and family.

 

“Um, hi everyone,” he said loudly, drawing their attention to him. “I have something to tell you.” Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to him fully, listening carefully. “Right, well. Len found some people from your Earth, this Earth, over on my Earth.” He figured it was best just to come out with it.

 

“What? Who?” Natasha asked.

 

“And how?” Tony asked. “I thought you only managed to get here because of your speed.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t know about that,” Barry said a bit sheepishly, “But they said they were the Fantastic Four? Does that sound right?”

 

“Ugh!” he heard from the corner. He looked over to see Deadpool looking disgusted, although how he managed to look disgusted with the mask on Barry didn’t know. “I hate that Reed jackass.”

 

“Wade!” Peter admonished. “Those guys are like family to me. Be nice.” Wade looked slightly embarrassed for his outburst, although he didn’t apologise.

 

“If you want to know more, Cisco went out to bring them back to the labs. You should be able to talk to them soon,” Barry said, and Steve thanked him, although Barry wasn’t sure what for. He sighed and went to bed. He really missed home. At least that was a crazy he understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! This is just a little update to remind you I'm here. I should update a little sooner next time.


	16. NOT AN UPDATE

Hey everyone.

So I have no idea where I'm going with this story, so I though I'd get some ideas, if anyone's even reading it anymore.

Basically, I think I have two options: write a few more chapters and end it with Barry getting home,

 

OR

 

Keep it going as an ongoing piece exploring both worlds. In this case there probably wouldn't be much plot (not that there was much anyway) and it would just be a bit of a mess, like it is now.

 

Tell me what you guys want to read!


	17. Chapter 17

Matt had been talking to Wade and Peter for a while now, largely because he didn’t really know many other people in the room except for Natasha.

 

“How are things between you and your lady friend?” Wade asked, seemingly out of nowhere. “You two haven’t been talking much.”

 

“Natasha?” Matt said. “We don’t really talk much. Ever.”

 

“Why not?” Peter said, sounding worried.

 

“I don’t know, it’s just not her style,” Matt said.

 

“Is it your style?” Peter asked, leaning forward and talking softer.

 

“I don’t know,” Matt said. “When you’re dating someone like Natasha you don’t really question things.”

 

“Well that’s not right,” Wade said. “Always question everything. Someone cool said that. Who was it Petey?”

 

“’Question everything. Learn something. Answer nothing.’ Euripides,” Peter said. “But that’s not important, what is important it that Wade is right.”

 

“Always,” Wade interrupted smugly.

 

“Just because Natasha is awesome and terrifying, which she is, doesn’t mean you just have to like her. Do you even want to date her? Because you don’t look too happy,” Peter said.

 

“I don’t know,” Matt said again. “I think I’m looking for something that she isn’t. From someone that isn’t her.”

 

“What do you mean?” Peter asked.

 

“I’m looking for a relationship, she just wants casual. And,” he hesitated there. “I think I might be gay,” he whispered.

 

“Well yeah, but who isn’t?” Wade asked with a laugh. At Peter’s glare he stopped though. “Ok, maybe not.”

 

“What makes you think that?” Peter asked softly.

 

“I think I’m in love with my best friend,” Matt answered, still whispering.

 

“Well definitely break up with the hot redhead then,” Wade said.

 

“Wade, it’s not that simple,” Peter hissed.

 

“No, it is. You love the dude, go kiss him instead of Sassy McBitchFace over there. It’s not hard.”

 

“Matt, I’m so sorry. I’ll make him leave,” Peter said, beginning to shove at his boyfriend.

 

“No. I think he might be right. It’s not hard,” Matt said, standing up and heading for the door.

 

“Where are you going?” Peter asked.

 

“To get myself a boyfriend,” Matt called back before exiting.

 

“Who’s going to break the news to Natasha?” Wade asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to start working towards an ending here, so actual plot will come in soon. But for now, have some cuteness and sexual discovery! :)


	18. Apology

Hi,  
Basically I have absolutely no motivation whatsoever to finish this.  
I'm really sorry because I hate to leave things hanging but it doesn't look like I'll be able to get myself to finish this.   
If anyone is interested in continuing it, just tell me. I can give you the plans of where I was going to go with it if you're interested.  
Once again, I'm so sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).  
> This story was inspired by my [pops](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/universes-pic.html/).Originally, Flash was my only non-Marvel figure, and it inspired this.


End file.
